


The boy [BokuAka]

by th1sgurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: "No... Akaashi, don't. Stop. You're drunk...""So it's you...""Akaashi... Please, I don't.. I don't want you to...""Don't worry, I want this.""I know... I hope. But I want to remember this...""Why...? I'm just your a guy you know for few weeks. If you let me... this can be just a drunk one night stand....""No. I don't want that. I want to remember this because... Because I like you, Akaashi."





	The boy [BokuAka]

   There was a new family in Bokuto's town. And they have moved in a house that was standing across the street where Bokuto was living. So when the family moved in, Bokuto and his family were the second ones to notice that a man and a boy started to live in that house.

   Bokuto Koutarou met that boy for the first time when he went to his part time job. It was the first weekend after they moved in.

   Bokuto woke up, he styled his hair and he left the house. It was a sunny Saturday, and even tho it was the end of the September the morning was really warm and nice. Blue sky with no clouds, singing birds, headphones in his ears... Everything was perfect.

   Bokuto took a deep breath and for an unknown reason he looked at the dark wooden doors on the other side of a street. The doors suddenly opened and a tall, young (and very  _very_ handsome) boy came out.

   He had dark hair and a pretty face. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either. He had a neutral expression on his face. He was wearing a black shirt and dark-blue shorts. He put black earphones to his ears and stretched his hands and legs.

   Bokuto gulped. That body... Those muscles... That face. He couldn't look away. The boy's body was hypnotizing. When that boy looked at Bokuto, Bokuto's heart suddenly started to beat oddly fast and his face turned red. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

_This is strange. What is this feeling? I never felt like this. Hah, funny feelings._

   Pretty boy walked down the stairs and started running. And Bokuto, without realizing it, started running too. Slower, so the boy wouldn't notice him. He was looking at his hands, legs, thighs, his back... and  _yes,_ even at the boy's butt.

 _Whoa... Why am I doing this?_ _I'm acting like a weirdo. And I have some place to be. I should stop right now..._

   Bokuto's mobile started ringing so he finally stopped running and he looked at the name of the caller. He picked up his phone and looked at the street, but the pretty boy was nowhere to be seen.

   "I hope it's important, Kuroo, or..." Bokuto sighed.

   "What?" Kuroo said confused.

   "Er. It's... Nothing. I just... I just saw the most beautiful person on this planet and now - thanks to you - he's gone."

   "Sorry for your lost. Really. I will never forgive myself for this terrible, terrible mistake. Ever," Kuroo said jokingly, "But seriously now, if you won't come in the next five minutes, they'll kick us both."

   "I'm not late. I still have some time."

   "Yeah, but I know you. You will stop because you will ' _see the most wicked butterfly ever_ ' for sure."

   "I won't! I'm already on my way. I just... I..." Bokuto stuttered.

   "I know. Hurry up, 'kay?" Kuroo said and hung up.

 _Yeah, yeah...But that boy... He was so pretty. I definitely need to see him again. And I have to talk to him!_ _I have to find him and I'll start a conversation with him_ _!_

_******* _

   He didn't have to.

   It was Monday, during the lunch break. Bokuto was sitting in his classroom, talking to Kuroo, when that ' _t_ _he_  boy' came to him. He just came in front of them and bowed.

   "You are that boy from yesterday's morning, right? Nice to meet you. My name is Akaashi Keiji and I'm a transferring student. I'll be in this class from now on."

   "Hey. I'm Bokuto Koutarou and I'm not a transfe-..." 

   "Hey there, I'm Kuroo," bed-haired boy butted into Bokuto's babbling.

   "Would you mind showing me around?" Akaashi asked.

   "No, of course not. Just let me know when it's fine by you. We'll show you the school during the lunch break and town after school, if you want..." words were escaping from Bokuto's mouth slowly, quietly and calmly.

   "Yes. That would be great. Thank you, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san."

   Akaashi Keiji bowed again and left. Bokuto was looking at the black-haired boy till he left the classroom. Then he slowly, and I mean it,  _slowly_  turned to the boy next to him and he looked Kuroo directly into his eyes.

   "What' --" the other boy said slowly, little bit unsure about what's going to happen. Kuroo lifted his hands in case he would have to defend himself.

   "Oh. My. God."

   That was it. That was all that Bokuto said, all he did.

   "What?" Kuroo's hands fell on the desk. Now he was even more confused.

   "Kuroo,  _an angel_  just spoke to me. The most beautiful angel I've ever met," Bokuto said slowly, as if he was talking to some stupid immature guy.

   "What?" Kuroo carefully placed his right hand on the owl boy's forehead.

   Bokuto shook off Kuroo's hand and they both laughed. Then he told Kuroo everything about that boy from the whole beginning. And he told him all about the boy's body as well, but that's a whole new story.

   "Alright, so this boy with the ' _beautiful face and just perfect shoulders_ ' is the same boy as the ' _most beautiful person on this planet_ ', right?"

   "Yup."

   "And he just spoke to you" Kuroo pointed out the most obvious thing.

   "Yup."

   "He and his  _unbelievably kissable lips_ told you just and only his name and that he wants you to show him around, as we could hear a while ago."

   "Yup."

   "And you can tell just from that, that he's the boy. The  _t_ _he_ boy. Your true love. The one you'll marry one day," Kuroo smirked.

   "Yup."

   At first Kuroo thought this is some kind of joke. But when he saw that determinate look in Bokuto's eyes, he could tell for sure that this boy is as serious as possible.

   "Fine. Then let's do this!" Kuroo shouted and smirked as if he had some kind of evil plan.

   The trio met again after the school ended. Bokuto and Kuroo was passionately talking about very important subjects when Akaashi came to them.

   "Hello again. I wanted to ask, if today's okay for you two. I would like to do this as soon as possible."

   Bokuto smiled: "Hey Akaashi!! Yes, today's just perfect for me."

   "Well, sorry to say, but I'm not free. I have to do something today. But I'm not that important. You two go and have fun. Bokuto knows some very good spots, you won't be bored," Kuroo winked at black-haired boy. Then he waved at some short boy with strange dyed hair, that was standing on the other side of a street. Kuroo excused himself and went to hug that short boy with a wide smile. The short boy gave Kuroo a little smile too and they both left Bokuto and Akaashi behind, heading probably to Kuroo's house.

   But Bokuto and Akaashi didn't even moved a muscle. They were just standing there, watching the other two boys leaving.

   "Did he just...? KUROO YOU SON OF A BISCUIT!! I'll get him for this..." Bokuto yelled.

   "Ehm... If you want to switch days or..." Akaashi started.

   "No, we're good. Today's still perfect. He just promised me he'll come to my place today. Obviously he won't..." (Well played Bokuto.)

   "Oh. Alright. So you don't mind showing me around on your own?"

   "Not at all!" Bokuto smiled widely, " wanna go home now? Or should we start with the  _sightseeing tour_?"

   "We can start now, if you want."

   Bokuto nodded and started to walk down the street. Soon they got to the centre of this little town and Bokuto laughed.

   "What is so funny?" Akaashi asked.

   "I just got an idea," Bokuto smirked, "if it's too much, stop me anytime."

   Akaashi looked at Bokuto. He wanted to relax a bit, so he wouldn't be tense this whole time.

   The owl boy cleared his throat: "Hello and welcome. My name is Bokuto Koutarou and I'll be your guide for this tour. I'll tell you all I know about the things you will see. If you have any questions, please ask. It's my job to answer them, but I don't guarantee I will always know the answer. To be honest, I probably wouldn't know most of them. Moving on!! Right now we are at this beautiful historical town square which I personally hate, because Kuroo once hauled my pants down in front of a hundreds of people. But I can live with that since I did that to him in the shopping centre riiight there."

   Bokuto placed his left hand on the back of his head, he pouted and with right hand he pointed at the huge building across the street.

   The tour continued and he was pointing at every important buildings, shops and places with his own style.

   "This way is a park, that way is a mart. Choose one."

   "I'll do the park, please," Akaashi said playing Bokuto's game.

   "Alright, so park it is! Follow me!"

   They entered the town's park and sat at the first bench they saw.

   "Soo, this is pretty much it. You moved to a small town, so this tour was quick. So I'll charge only one ice cream from that ice cream stand over there," Bokuto chuckled.

   Akaashi took his wallet from his school backpack and stood up, ready for going to buy the ice cream.

   "Nooo, Akaashi! That was only a joke! You don't have to go. Actually,  _I_  should be the one to treat  _you_  the ice cream!" Bokuto jumped to his feet.

   They went home in complete silence. But not that awkward one, that nice one where being quiet was okay. Finally they reached their houses.

   "Thank you for everything. I was really having fun today," Akaashi gave him a little smile.

   "Me too! I hope we'll hang out again." Bokuto said with a wide smile.

   "That would be nice," Akaashi said and he smiled a bit wider. Bokuto's heart started to beat faster.

_Beautiful. He is just beautiful. Oh Kuroo, I love you bro. I owe you!!_

_******* _

   It was Friday evening and Bokuto was sitting alone in front of the TV, half watching some shitty film - half thinking about everything else, drinking tea and waiting for a pizza that he delivered a hour ago.

   His parents went on a business trip for a weekend and he was sick, alone, bored, hungry and unhappy because he hasn't seen that pretty boy for whole three days. In other words, he was having the best time of his life.

   He called to Kuroo, but that boy was with his friends probably on their way to a party.

   "Wow, thank you for being here for your sick bro, bro," Bokuto sighed.

   "Come on! You will be fine tomorrow and not being on a party for once is only good for you and your liver. So you are very welcome,  _bro_ ," Kuroo said and hung up.

   Bokuto threw his mobile on a seat next to him and yawned.

_That's not how a good Friday evening looks like. Not at all... And I'm hungry. That lazy delive--_

   The bell finally rang and Bokuto almost broke his legs while running to the door. He quickly opened the door and when he noticed who the delivery guy is, he opened his mouth too.

   "Hoot?!" Bokuto shouted, forgiving delivery guy's laziness and thanking to God for this amazing pizza company.

   "Hello, Bokuto-san. Here's your order," it was Akaashi in some old clothes.

_Still, he looks so great. It's making him somehow... taller._

   "Than- Thanks. You're doing the deliveries? On Friday evening?" Bokuto asked surprised and took his pizza.

   "Yes. And you're spending Friday evening at home, alone, in ' _I'm owlesome_ ' shirt," Akaashi nodded. (He obviously liked this game. 'If Bokuto points at something obvious, I will do it too.')

   "Yeeeah, well, I'm sick. So there's not too much to do, ya know. Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! When will you finish your job?"

   "You're my last customer today," Akaashi answered, wondering what that owl boy wants.

   "Oooh, wanna join me then? We can watch a movie or, or..." Bokuto said with smile.

   "Can't."

  "But whyy?" Bokuto said sadly.

   "Because I need to go back."

   "I can wait for you. It's not a big deal," Bokuto said happily again.

   "Bokuto-san..." Akaashi wanted to object. He was tired, really tired. The only thing he wanted was to go to his bed and try to fall asleep.

   "Please. I'm bored. And alone. I need some interaction with..."  _with a handsome boy like you_ , "somebody. I've been alone for three days. And that  _cat_  is on a party with his short friend."

   Akaashi gave up, nodded his head and promised he'll be back in fifteen minutes. Bokuto thought he won't come back, but he really did came.

   Akaashi knocked on the doors of Bokuto's house and he came in: "Hello, Bokuto-san? It's me again. I brought you some fruit. ...Bokuto-san?"

   "Yes! Sorry, I was in my room. Welcome back," Bokuto smiled at the boy, " soo, wanna watch a movie?"

    "I don't have that much time. Sorry," Akaashi shock his head.

   "Oh, don't be. It's fine. And, why are you in a rush?" Bokuto asked and stepped out to the living room.

   "I need to pack up my things. I'm leaving tomorrow morning - I'm going to visit my grandma."

   "Ooh," Bokuto closed his mouth. But soon he opened them again: "Wanna play 20 questions then? And can I offer you a cup of a tea?"

   Akaashi nodded. Bokuto went to the kitchen and when he came back he was holding two cups of a tea in his hands. He gave Akaashi one and they sat on the couch. First they talked for a bit - Bokuto said it's easier if they start after a little chat.

   The owl boy started asking first: "Lemme' start with a clichè, 'kay - endless money or endless love?"

   "Love. If you could star in a movie, what movie would it be?" Akaashi's turn.

   "Oh, I don't know. I'm uni-actor. Can play anything," Bokuto smirked, "but I would like an action. Now... What is your zodiac sing?"

  "Sagittarius. Do you believe in astrology?" Akaashi raised his eyebrow.

   "Whoa, that's cool, I can't do that thing with my eyebrow," Bokuto said and tried raising only one eyebrow. He failed miserably and Akaashi giggled.

   "Let me correct myself: Do you believe in astrology?" Akaashi asked again, but now he raised his both eyebrows.

   Now was Bokuto's turn to giggle: "Not really. I just like to read horoscopes and laugh at them. It's really stupid. I mean, you're one of a billion Sagittariuses on this planet, ya'll can't have the same problem in life, in love and with money."

   "True. And what's yours?"

   "I'm Virgo. What about you, do you believe in them?"

   "Nope. I'm not even reading the horoscopes. I don't know... In my opinion it's really stupid. My turn - if you could only text or call people for the rest of your life, which one would you choose?"

   "Probably texting. It's easier and faster I think," Bokuto said.

   "Oh, alright, your turn," Akaashi smiled a bit. He likes this game. Because he can watch Bokuto's lips moving over and over again.

   They continued playing the game, asking more and more personal questions, getting to know each other better and better. With every answer that Bokuto received, he was happier and happier. With every question he asked he got more and more comfortable with this boy.

_You have really pretty legs. And those eyelashes of yours... And those lips. I wonder how'd they taste..._

   "What do you daydream about?" Akaashi suddenly asked.

   Bokuto blinked twice and then he came back to the reality.

   "What do you daydream about?" Akaashi asked again with smile. Looks like he asked just in the right time.

 _Y_ _ou._

   Bokuto wanted to say that, but he couldn't. He felt like the friendship is carefully growing and he didn't want to screw it up now.

  "I... I..." he stuttered.

   Akaashi's phone started ringing. He showed Bokuto that his father is calling and he picked up the call.

   "Yes? ... Alright. Yes. ... Yes, with that friend of mine. Yes, that one. Okay. Fine, I'm coming. Bye." Typical conversation with a parent.

   "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I have to go. I had a great time, thank you. And get well soon. See you later," Akaashi said when he hung up and then left Bokuto's house.

   Bokuto just nodded following him to the door, relieved that he didn't have to answer the black-haired boy's question and he closed the front door.

 _Aaah, that was so close!_ _!_

**_***_ **

   It was late at night again and Bokuto was scrolling down through the Facebook. And YouTube. Then Instagram. Even Twitter. But there was absolutely nothing interesting, that would catch his eye. This made him feel even more bored that he already was. 

   The reason why he wasn't sleeping like any other normal human being is simple. It's not like he has a problem with falling asleep. He wasn't suffering from any nightmares either. He just didn't want to go to sleep yet.

   So what, that it's two AM? He was fully awake, unable to go to bed. Unable and... refusing to go to the bed.

   He laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Then he sighed.

_I'm bored. And I have nothing to do... Well, I could maybe go for a short walk. If I get tired, it would be easier for me to go to sleep._

   Bokuto stood up, he picked up his jacket and some trousers and he put his headphones on. Slow, relaxing music started playing. He quietly left the house and stepped to the street. He looked around.

   Everything was covered in dark night, everything was quiet, there was no one outside in the whole neighborhood.

   " _Amazing. It's like a whole new world in the night._ "

   Bokuto looked up at the night sky and somehow he forgot to close his mouth. The view he has encountered was so beautiful, that he forgot about the whole world for a little while.

_Stars. I haven't see them for a while. They are beautiful. So beautiful._

   Looking from side to side, he noticed something bright. A light, that he didn't saw until now.

   A light coming from Akaashi's room.

   Bokuto picked up his phone from the pocket of his jacket and he texted to the boy.

* * *

 

** Keiji **

Me:  _Hey. You up?_

 **Yes, I am. And you are, obviousl** **y, too.**

Me:  _Yes. I am. Why are you up_ _?_  
Me:  _Alright..._  
Me:  _Wanna... wanna go out? I wanted to go for a walk, and if you wanna accompany me, I won't complain. I'm standing outside._

 

* * *

   Some moments later the door on the other side of the street opened and a tall boy came out of them. He came to Bokuto and he smiled.

   "Hello, Bokuto-san," he said.

   "Hey Akaaaaaaashi!" Bokuto yelled.

   "Why are you up this late, Bokuto-san?" the other boy asked.

   "I just don't feel like sleeping. And since my parents ain't home, I though that going for a walk now might help a bit. Talking 'bout parents, won't your parents be worried about you?"

   "Don't you worry about them. My dad sleeps like as if he was killed. Dad won't wake up till morning. So, where are we going?"

   Akaashi's tired voice was beautiful. He sounded manly yet somehow... vulnerable.

_I want to hear your voice when you wake up. I bet it's husky. And... sexy._

   "We'll see," Bokuto said and laughed.

   "You don't know where are we going?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows.

   "No. I like spontaneous adventures. And walking down the street with my..."

_My what? Friend? Crush? I can't say that!_

   "...with you at three AM is a perfect adventure. I only need to make it a bit spontaneous. Like, deciding where to go while walking. So what about this - I'll decide first what side or path we should take and you'll choose which way we should go next time, 'kay?"

   Akaashi nodded: "Alright. Fine. This should be pretty good, I guess."

   Bokuto smiled at the black-haired boy. They slowly started to walk down the street, talking passionately about anything that came up to their minds.

   Bokuto was, thanks to Akaashi's presence, even more awake, and Akaashi... Bokuto's optimism and loud voice followed with even louder laughter made sleepy Akaashi fully awake as well.

   They were walking trough the streets of their town, stopping only when they had to choose which way they should go next. Eventually, they ended up on a hill somewhere on the other side of the town.

   "Fine, see?! Spontaneous adventures RULES!!" Bokuto yelled.

   "Bokuto-san, please be quiet. It's half past five in the morning."

   "Sorry. I'm just... Well, you have eyes. This is beautiful, ain't it?"

   They looked up at the night sky, smiling. Yes, it was truly beautiful.

   "Do you like stars, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi suddenly asked.

   "Not sure. I usually fall asleep as soon as I lay in the bed. So I never enjoy the night sky," Bokuto scratched his head.

   "What about you?" it was Bokuto's turn to ask.

   "You could say so. I've studied star constellations for some time. Look. This is Ursa Minor. And that is Dragon. Ammm... Canis Major should be somewhere... There! And the... the... Leo," Akaashi was pointing at some of them.

   Bokuto was just looking at him, watching as Akaashi showed him what stars to connect to see those constellations, his mouth fully opened.

   "Alright, I have no idea where that doggo is."

   "Right above you. Look, you take this one. And then that one. Aaand..." Akaashi was trying to show him the Canis Major, but the only thing that Bokuto was paying attention to was the warm spot on his shoulder.

   Warm... More like burning spot on his shoulder. The same spot where the boy's shoulder was touching Bokuto's own.

   "That's just... lines. No doggo."

   "You need to use your imagination, Bokuto-san. Look," Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's hand and he lifted it in the air. He tried sketching the picture of a dog with Bokuto's fingers, but Bokuto has psychically left this planet at the same moment as Akaashi's hand had touched his own.

_His hand is so soft... And cold. He must be cold as well. He has a red nose. And face. Or is that a blush? Nah, that's because he's cold. I'm sure. His touch is so gentle and..._

   "You listening?"

   "Yes. Totally. And I can totally see it."

   Akaashi giggled and gently punched Bokuto to his shoulder, smirking at the owl boy. Then he showed it to Bokuto again. This time the owl boy really saw it and a huge smile appeared on his face.

_Whoa... you're amazing._

   "Whoa, you're amazing," Bokuto looked to Akaashi's eyes and... he got lost.

   He got lost in his new favorite color. He got lost in the stars set in the boy's eyes. He got lost in this moment.

_Those eyes. That nose. Those lips..._

   He came just a bit closer to the boy's soft looking lips. Maybe closer that was tolerable. But he was still too far. He couldn't reach them. Not yet.

_If I was just a bit closer. A bit. Just a little bit..._

   "Amm, Bokuto-san, what are you doing?" Akaashi stepped back.

   Reality hit Bokuto straight to the face and he blushed.

   "I'm... I'M SORRY!" Bokuto yelled and bowed multiple times.

   "N-No, it's fine. You just... just surprised me. Everything is fine, Bokuto-san. Really," Akaashi was waving with his hands in front of his face like mad. 

 _Those fingers. So long and thin... And those hands. Yes, he has pretty arms. But his face is prettier. And those eyes..._ _He has stars in his eyes! He really does. Haha. But... they are... They are very pretty._

   "Hey Akaashi?"

   "Hmm?" Akaashi looked at his shoes.

   "Ya know, when you asked me if I like stars..."

   "Yes?" Akaashi was now looking at Bokuto.

   Bokuto still could see the stars in Akaashi's eyes. He smiled: "I... I love them."

_******* _

   "Akaashi?!" Bokuto yelled to the phone.

   "Hello, Bokuto-san. What is up?" Akaashi rubbed his eyes with his fist.

   "The ceiling...? Why? Wait, never mind. AkaAaaasShi!! Something terrible happened!!"

   "Bokuto-san. It is one AM. Do you realize that?"

   "Yes. Yes I do. But ask yourself, can it be unimportant, when I'm calling you at this time? When I'm calling you at one AM?"

   "I'm positive this is highly unimportant. So what's going on?"

   "...Come on! That was mean! Anyways. Focus okay? So, I am sitting here, on my couch. Watching a film. Drinking a coke - I know, I shouldn't be drinking a coke now, but it's tasty! - and I'm eating... Huh? Yeah! That's right. Silence! Ya know why?! Because I'm  _missing_  the chips. You probably think ' _Don't be stupid, Bokuto-san. Just go and look for them_ ' but!! I stood up and I looked for them. Guess what? I didn't found them! I'M OUT OF CHIPS!!" Bokuto yelled again.

   Akaashi hang up. But in the very next minute, his phone started to ring again.

   "AKAASHI!"

   "I know, Bokuto-san. You are out of chips. At. One. Freaking. AM."

   "Akaashi, I want the chips."

   "And I want to sleep, Bokuto-san."

   "I need them, Akaashi!" Bokuto said resolutely.

   "Bokuto-san..." Akaashi sighed.

   "Open the door."

   "What?" Akaashi stood up and slowly came to the door.

   "Open the-- Hey there!"

   Akaashi couldn't believe his own eyes. That crazy owl was standing in front of his door, smiling widely with a wallet in his hand.

   "Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?" he asked.

   "I need to do some grocery shopping and you're going with me!"

   "No I'm not."

   "Akaa-" Bokuto's smile disappeared.

   "Please stop saying my name. You're making me feel uncomfortable," Akaashi said rubbing his eyes.

   "Please," Bokuto joined his hand as if praying.

   "No I-"

   "It's gonna be fun!" Bokuto grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Akaashi saw sparks in Bokuto's eyes. He looked like a little puppy. And you just can't say ' _no_ ' to a puppy.

   "Fine."

   "YAY!!" Bokuto jumped.

   "Calm down. My dad is sleeping. Let me just wear something warmer."

   Akaashi stepped out to his room and Bokuto followed him. He sat at his friend's bed and he looked at Akaashi's bare back.

_Bokuto gulped. He loved Akaashi's body so much. He was so handsome. He couldn't help himself - he stood up and kissed Akaashi between his shoulder blades. And then he kissed him a bit lower and..._

   "Ouch," Bokuto placed his hands on the top of his head, where Akaashi had punched him just a while ago.

_I was imagining it. Again._

  "Hear me?" Akaashi asked.

   "What?" Bokuto looked in the boy's eyes.

   Akaashi sighed: "I was asking if I should wear the warmer jacket or no."

    "No, it's pretty nice outside."

   Akaashi finished dressing up and grabbed his wallet. They left the house and walked down the street. Well, Bokuto was more jumping than walking.

   "A dollar store...?" Akaashi raised his eyebrow when they came to their final destination.

   "Yes. It's half past two in the morning, 'Kaashi. Everything else is closed, think a bit," Bokuto knocked on his forehead and laughed.

   Akaashi just rolled his eyes.

   "I'm going to get a cart for us," he said and left Bokuto alone.

   The owl boy nodded and entered the shop. It was pretty big for an One-dollar-shop, but he liked it in here. Everything was so colorful and even tho it was night, quiet cozy music was playing. Simply put - this store has a pleasant atmosphere.

   "It's nice. I like it in here," a familiar voice said, "now let us get those chips, shall we."

   "Yeah!" Bokuto smiled at Akaashi.

   They had one thing to buy. Only one thing. But as one YouTuber once said - you came to buy just the one thing you want and you end up buying  _everything_.

   So did they. Looking at everything that the store offers Bokuto suddenly remembered that he's missing some other things too. Soon the cart was half full and Akaashi half asleep.

   " 'Kaashi..? Don't you wanna sit in the cart? I can push you in that cart. Hm? Hmm?"

   "No, thank you. I'm fine," he said and yawned.

   "You're tired. Pleeease, Akaashi," Bokuto picked him up and he laid Akaashi into the shopping cart.

   Akaashi smiled at Bokuto and said: "You are still missing the chips, Bokuto-san."

   "Then gotta do this quickly."

   Bokuto bounced and started running. Then he leaned his legs against the iron rod on a shopping card and he slid across the whole shopping alley.

   "Bokuto-san. Wrong alley..."

   "Oh... ROUND TWO THEN!"

   Bokuto slid across the second alley with loud: "HEY HEY HEY!!!"

   He braked right in front of the shelf with chips.

   Akaashi put his hand in front of his mouth and he laughed.

   Wait... Akaashi...  _laughed?! Oh my god. This is the sound of godest laughter. This is the laughter of an angel. Oh my god._

   "AkaAAAAAshII!!!" Bokuto yelled and hugged laughing Akaashi.

   Akaashi hugged him back, smiling widely.

   Bokuto picked few packs, each package was different, and he moved the shopping card to the cash register. Bokuto paid for everything and he picked up three bags.

   "Want me to hold anything for you?" Akaashi offered.

   "Yeah, would you be that kind and will you... Will you hold  _this_ for me?" Bokuto showed his hand.

   Akaashi blushed. He slightly nodded and grabbed Bokuto's hand.

   "Wanna... Do you want to spent the rest of this night with me?" Bokuto asked shyly.

   "Yeah. I would like that," Akaashi nodded again.

   Bokuto proudly smiled: "YAZ!!"

   Soon they entered Bokuto's house and Bokuto send the tired boy to the living room. For that time, Bokuto pulled out things he had bought. When he entered the living room, he quietly laughed.

   Akaashi fell asleep on the couch, hugging a big plushy owl.

   Bokuto picked him up and he took him to the bedroom. He placed him on the right side of his bed and stripped off the boy's jeans and jacket. Then he stripped of his jeans and he put on his pajamas. He laid next to the sleeping boy and he covered them with a blanket.

   "Ya know, 'Kaashi, love you..." Bokuto whispered and he hugged Akaashi, kissing the sleeping boy on a top of his head.

_******* _

   "Soo, tomorrow is my special day, and I have a wish. What do you say, about having a sleepover? At my place," Bokuto was standing in front of Akaashi's doors, smiling widely, talking too loud, as usual.

   "Happy birthday. But I don't -"

   "Come on! You can come after the school will end. We can watch a movie or two, and then we'll go to sleep. I'll give you the warmest futon I have! I promise! Please... Kuroo is out of the town and he banned me from organizing a party. He said he have something cool for me, so I can't do anything party-alike. So you're my only chance to have a nice day. You know, my parents are gone again for another weekend and I don't want to spend my special day alone."

   "I-"

   "Please! I won't be annoying! And you... you can leave anytime, if you won't like it."

   "I-" Akaashi tried again.

   "Please!!" Bokuto fell on his knees.

   "Bokuto-san! I'm trying to say ' _yes_ ' so if you would be that kind and--" Akaashi finally finished his sentence. More less.

   "Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!!" Bokuto jumped and hugged Akaashi with the widest smile that Akaaashi has ever seen on Bokuto's face.

   "So, see you tomorrow after school. If you excuse me now, I still have a job to do..."

   "Yeah, sure. See ya!" Bokuto waved and went home.

   Akaashi closed the door and he leaned his back against them.

_Oh my... This can't be._

   Akaashi said yes. So he has to come now. But he was pretty unsure about it. He was already nervous. Akaashi can't simply be near that boy without daydreaming. About him. He can't even stop daydreaming in school! How can he spend a whole day next to him?!

   "This is going to be hard..." Akaashi whispered to himself.

 _Impossible..._  he corrected himself in his mind and sighed.

   The week has passed since the day when he realized that he fell in love with this crazy owl boy.

   He wasn't shocked. Not about that  _boy_  part. But about how quickly he fell in love. Only three weeks have passed since he had spoken to Bokuto for the first time. And now Akaashi's lips became itchy every time he saw Bokuto. His heart was beating fast every time they were walking home together. He had butterflies in his stomach always when they were talking together. His hands was shaking every time that the owl boy smiled at him.

   He fell for this boy really hard and he don't know what to do about it, since he was pretty sure that Bokuto is not like him. In other words, Akaashi's sure that Bokuto likes girls, not boys. And not this specific boy - his black-haired classmate, a friend and a neighbor.

   He knew he wouldn't stand a chance if he would confess. He wasn't scared about Bokuto turning him down - even tho that was probably his main worry - he was scared that Bokuto would abandon him because of his sexuality.

   And Akaashi didn't want that. Not even the slightest. He wanted to spend all of his days next to the other boy.

   But at the same time, Akaashi couldn't stand hiding his feelings any longer, no more. Not after that night when he was sleeping in Bokuto's room. Not after he woke up in Bokuto's arms.

_His hug was so warm... and his hands... They are strong and muscular, yet they are so gentle._

   "What am I going to do about this?" Akaashi sighed and scratched his head.

   "I guess I should buy him a birthday present," Akaashi decided grabbing his wallet and leaving his house.

   He was floating from one shop to another. But the face that Bokuto made when Akaashi gave him a birthday present he had bought was worth it.

   "Oh my God! This is absolutely, absolutely perfect! I love it! Oh my God, Akaashi!!"

   Bokuto's eyes were sparkling, he was smiling and he had even jumped twice. He was truly happy. Happy, like if you gave a lollipop to a little child.

   "I'm glad you like it," Akaashi laughed slightly at Bokuto's face expression.

   "Like? You crazy? I  _love_  it! I thought I had the best owl puns, but a T-shirt with ' _Owl be there for you_ ' with this cute owllets rules. Totally."

   They both laughed and Bokuto decided to change his shirts. He stripped his shirt and he threw it on the couch.

_Oh. My. God. I'm so glad I found that T-shirt!_

   Akaashi was looking at Bokuto's very good looking chest and he bit his lip.

   "Looks good on you," he smirked at Bokuto when the boy finished wearing his birthday present.

   "I feel good. Thanks Akaashi, this is just the best present I could ever wish for," Bokuto came closer and he hugged Akaashi.

   It was just for a few moments. But Akaashi felt like in heaven. Bokuto's hug was as warm as he remembered but today it felt even better. Akaashi placed his hands on Bokuto's back and he enjoyed the warmth of the other boy's body for as long as he could.

   "So, what film do you want to watch?" Bokuto smiled when he let go of the other boy.

   "You're the one who's having a birthday. Choose," Akaashi smiled. He noticed that he was smiling a lot later, when he was with Bokuto.

   They sat on the couch and Bokuto turned the TV on.

   "A rom-com? I thought you like action movies."

   "Yeah, I do. I love them. But I love this actor too, so a rom-com. But if you want, we can play another film after this one. I'll show you my favorite! What do you say?" Bokuto asked.

   "Alright," Akaashi nodded.

   Bokuto happily sat next to him on the couch and he took the popcorn he made earlier.

   They started like this, but as the time has passed, and the first film has ended, they were sharing one blanket and their shoulders were touching. And when the second film has ended, Bokuto's head had ended up in Akaashi's lap and Akaashi's hand had ended up in Bokuto's hair, gently stroking them.

   "This film was really good..." Akaashi said admiringly.

   "Yeah, it was. I saw it fifteen times now and I still love it. Well, it's pretty late now. Wanna go to sleep or..?"

   "I would like that. Sorry, I'm beat today."

   "Not a problem at all. Come, come, I'll show you my room. I have a really big bed, so you will sleep good."

   "Wait. Why? I thought you will give me the warmest futon you have. I'm not supposed to sleep in your bed."

   "Yeah, I know. But that futon is torn, and I don't want you to sleep like that. Plus, what is a warm futon compared to a warm bed? We have a new sheets - they smell like flowers. You will sleep good."

   Akaashi smiled: "Thank you, Bokuto-san. I really appreciate that."

   Bokuto just nodded, smiling at Akaashi. They got to their beds and they talked for a bit. But Bokuto soon fell asleep and Akaashi sighed.

   He can't go to sleep, but he can't stay up either. He was scared that his problem will come when he will be asleep. He was scared that his nightmare will make him wake up screaming again.

   He doesn't want that. He want to keep his problem a secret from Bokuto. He does not want Bokuto to know, nor worry, nor be bothered by his nightmares.

   But no matter how hard he was trying, he eventually fell asleep.

_Dark night. Silence. Almost - in a car, there was a quiet, soft music playing. Nobody in front of them, nobody behind them._

_Just Keiji and his mother._

_Akaasi was yawning in the back of the car, his mother was driving. They were on their way home, tired and beaten after a hard day._

_He blinked. His mother did too._

_"Momma, you're not tired? Shouldn't we stop in some hotel?"_

_"No, I'm fine, baby. We're almost there. Don't worry."_

_Akaashi blinked. His mother did too. Akaashi closed his eyes._

__He was so tired. He wanted to go to sleep._ _

_The next thing he heard was his mother's scream. The next thing he saw was the blinding car lights._  
_The next thing he realized was that he was falling, and falling..._

   The peaceful birthday night was disturbed by a scream from the young, black-haired boy. He was sweating and tears were running down his face.

   "Akaashi! Hey! Keiji! Keiji! Hey!" Bokuto jumped to him and gently shook the boy's shoulders.

   "Hey, Keiji! It's fine. It's alright. It's gone. Now you're safe."

   "B-B-Bokuto-san," Akaashi couldn't talk properly.

 _The next thing he heard was his mother's scream. The next thing he saw was the blinding car lights._  
_The next thing he realized was that he was falling, and falling..._

   "What's wrong? Keiji, talk to me..." Bokuto sat next to Akaashi, gently rubbing his shoulder.

   "I-I... I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I... I didn't meant to... ruin this day. I'm sorry," Akaashi said, burring his wet face into Bokuto's shoulder.

   "Don't say that. It's not true. You didn't ruin anything," Bokuto rubbed Akaashi's shoulder once again, "so what's wrong? I'm here for you, if you want to talk about it."

   Akaashi nodded. Maybe this is what he needs to do to stop the nightmares.

   "It- It's about my mother. She died in a car accident. And I almost did too. We were on a weekend at my mother's parents and we decided to go home sooner. But we were so tired... My mom said she's alright and kept on driving, but we were so tired... I shut my eyes... and she did too. The doctors couldn't save her. And they almost lost me too. With some help I'm alright now, but sometimes I have a night like this, when I wake up screaming and crying... It was... It still is hard for me..."

   "Oh my God, Keiji..."

   Bokuto hugged Akaashi, whispering that everything will be good and that he is with him, and he won't leave.

   Bokuto placed Akaashi on the bed and he laid next to him. Akaashi buried his face into Bokuto's chest and Bokuto kept on rubbing Akaashi's arm, whispering to him, that everything is okay now, that he is here with him and he won't leave over and over again.

   Akaashi nodded his head and a second after that he felt... He thinks he felt... could that be?

   Akaashi nodded his head and a second after that he felt Bokuto's lips pecking his hair. Well, that's what Akaashi thinks. But could it really be true?

   They were close. They were closer than an ordinary friends are... Even tho Akaashi had no idea when their friendship became like this, would Bokuto really kiss him?

   "T..Thanks for everything, Bokuto-san. Really," Akaashi whispered and he felt asleep.

   When he woke up in the next morning, he realized that he had his head placed on Bokuto's chest for the whole night and that Bokuto's head was leaning on his hair.

   Akaashi giggled. "You know, Bokuto-san... I like-like you. I really do. And now I know for sure..."

   Bokuto yawned: "Hmmm, morning...you said something?"

   Bokuto stretched his hands and legs, then he smiled and looked at Akaashi.

   "Good morning, Bokuto-san. And not really. Well, nothing important. Just... I was just thanking you for the yesterday."

   "Ah-uh. You're welcome, I guess..." Bokuto laughed, "now, wanna get breakfast?"

   "Yeah," Akaashi giggled again, "yeah, that would be great."

_******* _

   "Happy birthday to my favorite bro! Brokuto Koutabro; I owl you!"

   "Awww, I owl you too, my favorite bro, Kubroo Tetsubro!"

   Everybody drank their first drink of this party and a loud music started playing. Some guys were dancing, some guys were drinking, some guys were flirting, some guys were kissing.

   Yes, this is how Bokuto's late birthday party looks like. But Akaashi don't complain. He like it and he is ready to get drunk as much as he can. So he can confess. So he can do something. Do something he wanted to do for a long time now.

_Kiss those lips. Touch those biceps. Leave some marks on his neck. Hear him say my name again. And again._

   Akaashi took some whiskey and he drank the liquor that was in a glass. Akaashi was drinking because he wanted to be more relaxed, more comfortable, more in the mood. He was drinking because he knew that the alcohol will help him with his plan.

   He wanted to find already drunk Bokuto, take him to some room with a bed, and he wanted to became one body with that boy.

   Akaashi was so in love with this boy who was either straight or in love with Kuroo, that he was thinking about doing this for real. Drinking? One night stand? That wasn't him.

   But what was him, was an impatient boy in love that couldn't handle his feelings anymore. He wanted to touch Bokuto, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to hear him calling his name... He wanted to make him moan.

_Okay, I had enough. I'm not drinking anymore. I have to find Bokuto and check his condition._

   Akaashi stood up and he staggered to the living room. Two boys, an owl and a cat, were standing on a TV table in the middle of the living room, holding some alcohol bottles, pouring the liquor in their mouths.

   " _10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15!!!_ " the crowd was yelling at them numbers, probably the seconds.

   When it came to drinking, Bokuto and Kuroo were always the ones that were drinking beyond their limits. That was something that came in really handy right now.

   When the crowd shouted ' _20!!_ ' the two boys jumped down, hugged and laughed. This was Akaashi's chance to steal Bokuto from this mass of people.

   "Hello, Bokuto-san. Can I borrow you for a moment?" Akaashi said and pulled Bokuto's shirt.

   Bokuto and Kuroo both nodded and Bokuto followed Akaashi to an empty room somewhere in Kuroo's house.

   Akaashi closed the door and he pinned Bokuto against them. Then he nestled his body against Bokuto's a bit more and he placed his fingers on Bokuto's chest.

   "Hey Bokuto-san... I borrowed you because I have something I wanted to say and do for some time now... you know? And... I just can't hold it inside of me anymore. See, Bokuto-san... I have a weakness. And that weakness is..." Akaashi leaned a bit.

   "Your smile..." he whispered straight to Bokuto's ear and he breathed out on his neck.

   Bokuto liked that warmth on his bare skin.

   "Akaashi..."

   "Yeah...?" he whispered.

   "Akaashi... I..."

   Akaashi kissed Bokuto on his neck, then on his cheek, while his fingers were running after Bokuto's body.

   "Yes, Bokuto-san.... Say my name again," Akaashi licked his lips and placed them on Bokuto's neck once again, leaving a mark on him.

   "Aka-" Bokuto tried to say something.

   "Not that.  _M_ y name, Bokuto-san," Akaashi whispered and stripped the other boy's T-shirt.

   "Ke-Keiji..." Bokuto whispered and a moan escaped from his mouth. He liked that. He liked Akaashi's touch so much. And his kisses.

   But Akaashi was drunk. And he was drunk too. Drunk and in love. So he couldn't let Akaashi do what he was about to do.

   "Yeah... That's it..." Akaashi placed his lips on Bokuto's chest, making rounds with his hands on Bokuto's naked chest.

   "No... Akaashi, don't. Stop. You're drunk..."

   "So it's you..."

   "Akaashi... Please, I don't.. I don't want you to..."

   "Don't worry, I want this."

   "I know... I  _hope_. But I want to remember this..."

   "Why...? I'm just a guy that you know only for a few weeks. If you let me... this can be just a drunk one night stand...."

   "No. I don't... want that. I want to remember this because... Because I like you, Akaashi. No, I love you. And I want to remember. Our first time. Your moans. The pleasure. Being one with you..."

   "....So do I Bokuto-san," tears formed in a drunk boy's eyes.

   "Then don't. Don't do this. Stop it. Let's go back and let's have some more fun. For now. And next time... We will do this next time, hm?" Bokuto smiled.

   "Yeah... yeah," Akaashi said wiping tears from his face.

_He likes-likes me too. He said he loves me! He wants to remember this. He wants to do this with me. He loves me!_

   Akaashi was drunk, but he was happy too.

   "I... I just confessed... didn't I...?" Bokuto covered his face with his hands when he realized it.

   "Yeah, you did. And I said I love you back," Akashi giggled.

   "You did?!"

   "Yes, Bokuto-san, I did," Akaashi giggled again.

   "Whaa?! I didn't heard you!"

   "Well," Akaashi whispered, placing his fingers at Bokuto's naked chest. With every other word he said, his fingers went higher and higher, "you said you love me, and I said, that I love you too..."

   Akaashi placed his fingers at Bokuto's red lips, quietly hypnotizing them. He felt a desire, burning desire that was yelling inside of him ' _Ki_ _ss him! Kiss that boy!_ " His heart was beating so loudly, so quickly... He felt something strange in his stomach. His body was on fire.

   The black-haired boy licked his lips and he went a bit closer to the owl boy. Akaashi shortened the distance in between them again and he closed his eyes. He could feel Bokuto's warm breath on his neck.

   In the very next moment Akaashi's lips joined with Bokuto's. Bokuto's lips were warm and really, really soft. They tasted like a Captain Morgan, but Akaashi didn't mind at all. He prolonged their kiss and placed his right hand on Bokuto's neck. In another moment he felt strong, muscular hands placed on his back. And then Bokuto's tongue on his own teeth. Akaashi slowly opened his mouth and he let Bokuto's tongue slip into his mouth. Their tongues started dancing together in a slow pace.

   When Bokuto pulled away he breathed heavily.

   "Akaashi... I have to say... you're one hell of a kisser."

_******* _

_**!!! Contains smut !!!** _

   When Bokuto told him they will do  _it_ next time, Akaashi felt good. Because he knew that Bokuto wants it as much as he does. On the other side, when is that  _next time_  supposed to be?!

   Akaashi was nervous. Two months has passed and Bokuto still haven't done anything. And we're not talking only about  _that_. Bokuto didn't held Akaashi's hand, he didn't hugged him, he didn't kissed him... Nothing.

_But he liked it, didn't he?_

   Akaashi didn't understand. Bokuto confesses to him. He said he loves him and he said they'll do it next time. He did.

_So where's the problem?_

   Akaashi waited for the school to end and then he came to Bokuto.

   "Hello, Bokuto-san. I just... just wanted to ask, if it's everything okay."

   "Yeah, why?"

   "I... It's two months after that party and... I can't stop thinking about... About our agreement. You know... If you think better of it, we don't have to do it. I just... The not-knowing what's going on is really hard for me. I would like to know..." Akaashi was talking and talking but he said nothing.

    "If you... said that only because you were drunk... It's fine. Just tell me," he said finally.

   "No! It's not like that! ... I just wanted to... Set up the right mood, take our time, do it because we want. I don't want to 'agree' where and when we'll do it. That's not right. Also, I want ours first time to be... as perfect as possible. It's not like I don't like you. Because I love you, Keiji. I just want to make this right."

   Tears formed in Akaashi's eyes: "Oh Bokuto-san... You don't have to do this. You really don't. Look, I love you and you love me. And I feel... I feel something. You know... My dad once told me, that when the time for my  _first time_  will come, I will feel it. And Bokuto-san, I feel that I want my first time with you. Doesn't matter when and where. Because I know you won't hurt me."

   "AkaaAAaaaAashi," Bokuto yelled and hugged the shorter boy while having tears in his eyes.

   "Then... There's nothing more what to wait for, right?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi and he kissed him.

   "No, there is absolutely nothing..." Akaashi kissed the owl boy back, "and my dad's not home today..."

   Bokuto pulled away, he smiled and grabbed Akaashi's hand. He intertwined their fingers together and they headed to Akaashi's house.

   On their way home, they both were unusually quiet. Akaashi was blushing and trembling and Bokuto was nervous.

   They entered the house and Akaashi grabbed some food and juice. Then they walked upstairs to Akaashi's room.

   "Wow, this is super big!" Bokuto said.

   "It's just as big as yours. But I don't have that much things and my room is... tidier," Akaashi smirked.

   "Oh come on! It's not that messy... Well, maybe a bit..." Bokuto said and the boys laughed.

   "One way or another, I liked your room. It's really warm and... comfortable," Akaashi looked at Bokuto.

   "Bokuto-san... I have a question."

   "Yes?"

   "When did you realized...," Akaashi was carefully choosing the right words, "that you like boys?"

   "I don't. Or... I didn't? I don't know. The thing is... that I was always thinking about girls. I was imagining my future with a pretty, good, funny girl that I would love and which would love me too. You know, like coming home to your wife and just live happy life. But then... A new family moved in. And from a car, that stopped in front of a big white house, a tall, black-haired, very  _very_  handsome boy came out. In the next morning I doubted my orientation for the first time. And even tho I still haven't found out how it really is and what I am, I'm positive about one thing. One important thing that has changed. In my future, I can see myself coming back home to  _you_ ," Bokuto said and smiled.

   "That was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me, Bokuto-san," Akaashi smiled at him and giggled.

   "What about you?" it was Bokuto's turn to ask.

    "I don't know. My dad told me I was always like that. That I was always talking about boys in a different way. So I guess I have always been like this."

   "Well, I'm super glad that you are like this. Because that means that you love me. And because I can do this..." Bokuto said and came closer to the other boy.

   Bokuto placed his right hand on Akaashi's neck and he watched as Akaashi raised his chin a bit and closed his eyes. Bokuto leaned and he placed his lips at Akaashi's.

_So soft... and warm. They are sweet..._

   He deepen the kiss and placed his left hand on Akaashi's back. Akaashi wrapped his hands around Bokuto's neck, returning the owl's boy kisses.

   "And this..." Bokuto whispered and placed his lips on Akaashi's neck. Then he bite it a bit, leaving the first mark on the other boy's body. Then he placed Akaashi's body on the bed, so he was practically lying on the black-haired boy.

   "Say, Bokuto-san... what do you like about me?" Akaashi asked and he put his fingertip to his mouth.

   "Hmm... I like you hair, your eyes, and your lips. They are very soft," Bokuto gave him a little peck.

   "And your fingers... and palms. They are so nice to hold..." he placed few pecks on his hands.

   "And you have great shoulders..." another two pecks, "and your legs. You know, I have a weakness for your calves."

   Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi's legs and he slipped them from above of his thighs to the bottom.

   "I just like everything about you," Bokuto said and Akaashi giggled.

   "And I wanted to do this for a long time..." Bokuto said again and he stripped Akaashi's shirt. He threw it on the floor and placed his hands on Akaashi's chest. Then he leaned and kissed the black-haired boy.

   Akaashi felt strong hands running through his chest up and now. He giggled again.

   "That tickles..." he said.

   "Does this tickles too?" Bokuto asked and placed a little kiss on Akaashi's neck, collar bone, then lower and lower, on his belly and all the way back.

   "N-no..." Akaashi said, being red in face.

   "How does it feel then..?"

   "G-good... Very good..." Akaashi whispered.

   "And what about this..."

   Bokuto placed his mouth on Akaashi's right nipple and he started to sucking it. A while after that he placed his fingers on Akaashi's left nipple and he started doing small circles on it.

   From Akaashi's mouth escaped a small moan. Enough for Bokuto to blush.

   "...I guess we have found my sensitive spot," Akaashi smirked and Bokuto giggled.

   "Okay, let's continue!" Bokuto said and he kissed Akaashi. Akaashi kissed him back and placed his hands on Bokuto's neck.

   But the owl boy's hands went somewhere absolutely elsewhere. Akaashi panicked a bit, but he tried to not let Bokuto see, so he didn't say anything.

   Bokuto started to rub against the fabric of Akaashi's jeans. When the boy's member was hard, Bokuto stripped Akaashi's jeans and shorts.

   If was Akaashi red in face before, now he was pink. His face was burning.

   Bokuto placed his hand on Akaashi's member and he was moving his hand up and down in a slow pace.

   "B-Bokuto-san..." Akaashi moaned.

   "Shhht, don't worry. I got this. It will be alright," Bokuto said and he continued.

   Slowly he accelerated the pace and he put Akaashi's member in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, then he pulled out and licked it's whole length.

   Akaashi sat down and he placed his hand into Bokuto's hair, running his fingers through them.

   "Oh...yes," he moaned quietly, leaning his head back.

   Bokuto continued for some time but then he decided that is time for switching the roles.

   He stripped his shirt, jeans and shorts and Akaashi automatically grabbed his erection and he jerked Bokuto out a bit. Then he put it in his mouth and started licking and sucking it but faster and longer than Bokuto did.

    "Ah...ah... yeah... Ugh, 'Kaashi... you're amazing..." Bokuto was moaning, leaning his head back, biting his lips.

    Akaashi pulled out and he placed his lips on the top of Bokuto's erection. Then he put in as much as he could and bobbed his head up and down some more times.

   "A-Akaashi... that's... that is enough... or I... I'll..." Bokuto couldn't stop moaning. He was sure that Akaashi's tongue is the eight wonder of the world.

   But Akaashi didn't stopped. He was enjoying himself and he was enjoying the fact that Bokuto was moaning for him and because of him. For Akaashi and because of Akaashi only.

   Akaashi accelerated the pace and that was the moment that Bokuto couldn't held himself any longer.

   "M-mm-Comming!!" he said and came to Akaashi's mouth.

   The other boy wiped the white product from his face and licked his finger.

_Oh my... that was somehow... so sexy..._

   "We're not done yet..." Bokuto said to Akaashi.

   "I hope so," Akaashi smirked.

   They both laughed and Akaashi pointed on the night table. Bokuto raised his eyebrows and opened the shelf.

   He got out the condom and the lube.

   "Hmm, I see. You prepared for me," he laughed.

   Bokuto came closer to Akaashi and he kissed him again.

   "Alright, now I really want to do this," Bokuto smiled.

   "Then let's do it," Akaashi smiled too.

   "Should I help you?" Akaashi pointed at Bokuto's member.

   "Yeah, that would be nice of you."

   Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's member and once again he sucked it in a slow pace. And since his tongue was, according to Bokuto Koutarou, the  _eight wonder of the world_ , Bokuto was hard again in no time.

   Bokuto gently pushed the boy away and he placed Akaashi on the bed, kissing his soft lips. Then he lifted Akaashi's legs and he placed them on his shoulders.

   "Want to do it with or without the condom?" Bokuto asked.

   "You can choose. We won't do any mess with it but I think it would feel better without it."

   "You have the washing machine? You have new sheets? You do. And we can clean up later. I want you to feel good."

   Akaashi just nodded. Bokuto opened the bottle with lube and he prepared both, his  _friend_  and Akaashi's entrance. First with lube then with one finger, followed by the second and the third one.

   He was about to carefully put in, when Akaashi covered his head with his palms and ashamedly whispered: "Please, be gentle, Bokuto-san."

   "I will! I promise! I won't hurt you! I really promise!" Bokuto panicked a bit.

   Akaashi put his hands back and smiled at Bokuto. The owl boy smiled back at him and gave him a short kiss. He lifted Akaashi's butt and he put it in. Bokuto waited a bit for Akaashi to get use to it.

   "Feel okay?" he asked.

   Akaashi nodded so Bokuto started to move slowly. He was carefully accelerating the pace.

   "...B-Bokuto-san... please move slowly... just a bit..." Akaashi asked quietly.

   "Alright, I'm sorry..." Bokuto nodded and he slowed down.

   Akaashi soon got used to Bokuto's member and he asked for a faster pace. Bokuto fulfilled his request and started moving faster.

   The moans of this two boys filled the house. Bokuto moved five more times and both of them felt on the bed, taking deep breaths.

   They finally could breathe normally after the three minutes had passed.

   "See... you didn't even had to try your best and it was absolutely perfect..." Akaashi whispered with a smile.

   "Yeah... Yeah it was..." Bokuto chuckled.

   Akaashi turned and he laid on his chest, looking into the owl boy's eyes.

   "You know, Bokuto-san... I saw you that day. I knew you were running with me that morning. I remember how you were looking at the empty street, when you picked up your phone. I saw it only for a split second... But I saw it. You looked so unhappy, yet full of hope. Like if you knew you wouldn't see me again but you believed you would find me and you would make me fall in love with you. And you pretty much did. Or, better said - you think you did. But... The true is, that  _I_  did that. I found you and I fell in love with you. Because when I saw you that day..." Akaashi said with a wide smile that Bokuto saw on his face for the first time.

   "I knew that you are the boy. From the very beginning. And I was right. You are my  _the_  boy..."

 

 

_***** _ _**The END** _ _***** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my!
> 
> It's finished! Ohh!! I love this! I enjoyed writing this so much! And I hope you like it as much as I do!
> 
> What is important --> I'm sorry for any possible typos. English is not my native language and I'm still new at writing in it. Soo, yes. But I'm trying really hard :D 
> 
> Also, I can't forget to say THANK YOU SO MUCH!! to my great friends Bear and Camilla which helped me so much with this work! Bear, Cams, you rules!!


End file.
